Natasha
by Echolalie
Summary: Nicky Nichols. Natasha Lyonne. Ou une femme qui ne trouve pas sa place dans un monde dénué de sens. Ou une femme qui a déjà goûté à la vie, la vie réelle, celle désordonnée de conneries et de pourriture. Et ce trou noir – cet écran noir - qui l'oppresse, l'aspire au fond du gouffre… L'Alaska, sanctuaire des miracles.


**Natasha.**

 **Disclaimer** : inspirée d'une personne dans le monde réel, donc elle ne m'appartient pas )

Sur Natasha Lyonne, actrice qui a joué dans _Orange is the new black_ , _But I'm a cheerleader_ , _Slums of Beverly Hills_ , _American Pie_ , _The intervention_. Et qui jouera dans bien d'autres films, je l'espère. Le personnage de Luna Lovegood ne m'appartient pas non plus, c'est bien sûr J.K Rowling qui l'a inventé de toute pièce (et je ne sais pas d'où m'es venu cette idée de pairing ^^).

 **Résumé** : Nicky Nichols. Ou une femme, qui ne trouve pas sa place dans un monde dénué de sens. Ou une femme, qui a déjà goûté à la vie, la vie réelle, celle désordonnée de conneries et de pourriture. Et ce trou noir – cet écran noir - qui l'oppresse, l'aspire au fond du gouffre… L'Alaska, sanctuaire des miracles.

 **Rating** : T

 **Informations diverses :** Ce ne sera pas un OS comme les autres. Tout simplement, car ce n'est pas vraiment sur Orange is the new black, mais sur Natasha Lyonne, l'actrice qui joue Nicky Nichols. Mais avec un peu d'imagination, on peut penser que c'était son passé, à Nicky, elle aussi. Et que ce sera son futur, aussi. À quelques détails près. (et aussi parce que c'est un crossover OITNB et Harry Potter, bien que _très_ éloignés des trames originales).

By the way, Natasha, c'est ma nouvelle meuf de l'instant.

Tu veux raconter son adolescence. Te mettre dans la peau d'une personne tellement différente de toi-même, mais finalement tu vois des similitudes.

Un peu vulgaire, comme tu les aime. Pas le genre moche avec des tonnes de maquillage, mais le genre avec des formes, qui se met en valeur, avec du noir sur les yeux, pas coincée, pas petite fille modèle.

 _Née en 1979. Grandi à New York._

Elle dit : "I had a fucked-up childhood".

Des gens disent : "Her parents pushed her into the spotlight."

Elle dit : "It instilled in me a real revulsion to fame, because I was so confused and perplexed by why a parent would do that to a child."

Des gens disent : "Lyonne was already battling an array of demons, feeling burnt out by mid-adolescence. Major personal issues: drug abuse, criminal charges and extended hospitalization."

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **C** olère. Cette putain d'envie de crier. Détresse vomissante. Cette incompréhension. Ce dégoût de ces gens, de ces figurants, ces fantômes qui envahissent sa maison – sa prison. _Get out_.

Ce besoin d'être connue. Connue par des non-inconnus ! Pas à travers un écran plat, plus en 4D. Tu vois ? Par ces fantômes qui pourrissent le néant.

Alors, elle oublie. Ou elle essaye tout du moins. Et elle existe pendant ces instants-là. Elle ressent.

Puis, elle crache toutes ces illusions du bonheur. Cet arc-en-ciel de visions, toujours plus déformées, toujours plus noires.

Elle veut ça. Oui, ce désir-là. Du putain de bonheur, trop fleur bleue, trop cul-cul. Mais elle en a besoin. Elle en a BESOIN. Entre nécessité et contingence. La philosophie de ces connards prétentieux, qui ne savent même pas vivre.

Et ça la dégoûte de ne pas l'atteindre, ce bonheur, alors que toutes ces pourritures de gens semblent le gâcher. Le jeter par la fenêtre comme pour rien. Elle, elle veut l'adorer. L'idolâtrer.

Mais… le tout est dans le mais. Mais, elle n'y croit pas. Voilà le problème. Elle n'y croit pas, et c'est ça le piège.

Elle n'y croit pas, parce que personne ne lui a jamais fait croire. C'est comme le père-noël, même si ça n'existe pas, le mythe rend heureux. À condition que les gens l'entretiennent. Et quand papa-maman ne chantent pas « petit papa noël », alors tu es bien vite désillusionnée et amère à propos de la vie. Quand ces gens, qui ne voient que ton reflet à travers leur ordinateur portable où ils te jugent, méprisables au possible, sur tes dernières performances scéniques.

Après, tu t'étonnes qu'être actrice, c'est un métier qui craint.

Alors, elle ferme les yeux. Très fort, très fort, trop fort, pour échapper à cette connerie de quotidien.

Elle n'a personne. Car elle ne croit en personne. Et pas en elle-même non plus d'ailleurs.

Dommage. La vie aurait pu être belle, pourtant.

.

.

.

 **E** t quand elle commence à décrocher de ce monde, quand ses doigts glissent de la maigre barre où elle s'était maintenue, alors elle perd toutes ses chances d'avenir. Ce cercle vicieux.

Au lycée, elle n'y va plus. Tant mieux pour eux d'ailleurs, vaut mieux pas qu'ils voient ta face, tu fais peur ma vieille.

Dans le monde social, elle ne s'y est jamais rendue. Ou investie si tu préfères. Elle a trop peur des remarques bien sûr, sur elle, sur ses films d'actrice en perdition.

Par ailleurs, tout ça l'amène à un blocage. Elle perd ainsi toute possibilité de s'échapper de cette vie, de ce film éternel. Ce film de très mauvaise qualité.

Parce qu'elle ne sait rien faire d'autre que de faire semblant. Au fond, elle a le métier dans la peau, non ? Des gènes d'hypocrite professionnelle. Youpi.

Elle est coincée là. Foutue.

En outre (oui, pas parce que t'es foutue que tu peux pas utiliser du vocabulaire soutenu), elle a été choppée à vendre de l'herbe. Bah oui, chez elle y'a rien à vendre, mais le jardinier a été viré parce qu'il se tapait sa génitrice, alors l'herbe a poussé, et… OK, j'arrête.

Natasha se fait arrêter, aussi. Elle se fait un p'tit casier judiciaire. Elle fait connaissance de la prison (pour jeunes – en miniature donc), enfin elle la connaissait déjà mais c'est pas le même type quand même.

Un peu plus bruyant, dirait-elle. Un peu plus brutal aussi, physiquement parlant.

Elle fait un p'tit séjour à l'infirmerie de la prison aussi. Un avant-goût du paradis ? Tout blanc, mais ça pue un peu quand même, vous trouvez pas ?

.

.

.

 **U** n saut dans le temps. Car ces quelques années, tu – Natasha – les passe dans des studios de tournage, tout le temps, tout le temps. Rien à raconter. _Don't like, don't tell?_

Maintenant, elle a quoi, vingt-un ? Et ce qu'elle a vraiment appris, durant toutes ces années, c'est le sexe.

Elle aime les entendre. Les posséder. Exister. Quand elles perdent pied, quand elles ne comprennent plus, qu'elles gémissent, crient, supplient… Alors là, elle jouit. Jouit de ce moment de pure extase, ce nirvana enfin atteint.

Et ses yeux, remplis de mascara, qui pétillent et explosent, se tournent vers le ciel – et alors c'est magique. Son visage… C'est trop.

Pas possible de l'exprimer, il faut juste le voir. Le vivre.

.

.

.

 **L** a cabane rouge.

Ne pas se poser de questions sur le pourquoi du comment, mais à partir des ses vingt-deux ans, elle a commencé à aller chaque vacances d'hiver, en Alaska.

Elle avait acheté pour un rien une petite maison rouge. À côté d'un lac glacé. De la neige, de la glace, des montagnes et de l'oxygène. Du pur.

Tu ne connais pas de plus isolé, de plus reculé que cette cabane rouge en Alaska. Le village le plus proche était à une dizaine de kilomètres, et seul un fil électrique se baladait par là, invisible dans le paysage.

Mais, au milieu de ce blanc, ce désert arctique, subsistait cette cabane rouge. Elle l'avait acheté pour sa rébellion, voilà.

Elle se ressourçait là-bas. Elle se droguait d'air frais et d'une neige trop vierge pour être réelle.

Pendant longtemps, personne ne su pour l'Alaska rouge brique. À part deux trois personnes, rencontrés au village. Qui ne la connaissait pas au travers le prisme de la société de consommation américaine. Juste au travers de leurs yeux, et les siens qui chantaient la folie et la fureur, prémices du désir de vivre.

Elle était venue ici déjà depuis deux ans et demi – faites le calcul – lorsqu'elle tomba sur cette femme.

Tomba, parce qu'elle s'était bien cassée la gueule, parce que c'était putain de trop glissant, et qu'elle avait entraîné dans sa chute la première chose à laquelle elle s'était accrochée, et qu'apparemment, c'était cette femme.

Et Nat', elle avait rien elle – jamais de blessure physique, c'est moche sur scène. Mais cette femme, trop jeune, trop frêle, trop blanche, elle s'était bien foulée la cheville. Putain de douée, je sais.

Putain de belle, aussi. Oui, hors sujet pour le moment.

Nat', elle se sentait un peu mal là. Alors, elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à chez elle. Le pied, c'était que, le village étant en pente, elle habitait tout en haut, bien pratique avec tous ces escaliers gelés. Mais elles survécurent. Bien ironiquement, si je puis dire.

Je crois que c'était une des premières personnes, ici, à qui elle ait parlé vraiment. Enfin, à part le bonjour-merci-byebye. Vous comprenez.

Elle était restée jusque tard chez elle. Ou tôt on va dire. J'dirais même qu'elle avait passé la nuit. Mais sur le canapé, hein ? N'allez pas vous imaginer des trucs.

Sur le canapé, affalée contre Luna.

Luna, la tarée du coin – comme ça elles sont deux. À la recherche de Ronflak Cornus ? Depuis si longtemps maintenant. Toute sa vie en fait. Ella avait quoi, vingt-trois ans ? Elle en faisait dix-sept. Trop mince, trop naturelle, trop heureuse.

Et putain, Natasha, elle était amoureuse. Mais du genre, bien malade. Une obsession. Une drogue.

.

.

.

 **U** n soir. Une Natasha, un peu bourrée.

\- Euh Lunaaa…

Elle prit cet air, vous voyez celui où ses yeux cherchent à exprimer toute la détresse du monde ? Elle reprit.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser (elle fit la grimace pourtant, bizarre non ?)… Puis-je ?

\- Bien sûr. Où ça ? Répondit-elle de sa petite voix fluette.

Natasha s'étrangla avec sa salive.

\- Hum. Les lèvres ?

\- Hihi, tu en as des drôles d'idées toi, il y a des endroits tellement plus exaltants… Mais si tu le veux, prends.

Voilà pourquoi elle était amoureuse. Cette femme, elle entrait en totale contradiction de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu. Elle n'avait pas de règles, pas de mesure. Elle suivait seulement ses envies, ses élans, ses désirs. Ses désirs – et pas ceux que la société nous colle au cul depuis le berceau.

Et ça la faisait bander ça. Et alors elle l'embrassa. Encore, encore. OUI.

.

.

.

 **E** t le vertige grandissait, encore – il allait la faire lâcher prise, l'emporter vers le paradis ou les enfers, au choix.

Il fallait qu'elles se calment. Ses sentiments, trop dangereux, trop destructeurs. Mais qui n'aime pas ce frisson, celui de jouer avec la mort ? La faucheuse est très sexy à ce qu'il paraît. Dommage que l'on ne puisse pas la voir à temps, hein.

Merde. ON parle de morts.

C'est bientôt la fin de l'histoire. NON ! Je n'aime pas la fin.

C'est pour ça que je n'écris jamais de deuxième chapitre, c'est pour ça que dans mes cauchemars, je me réveille toujours avant la fin. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. PERSONNE NE LE VEUT.

Alors comme c'est une histoire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me contraindre à finir mon histoire. Mais que faire ?

Les figer dans l'éternité. Comme Baudelaire, avec sa passante adorée. Alors capture d'écran.

Natasha l'a emmené dans son refuge. _Rouge un jour, rouge toujours_. Elle le repeint chaque année, pour ne pas qu'il perde en intensité, en saveur. Elle aime encore Luna, all night long. Puis, elles se sont allongées, sur la pierre, pour regarder le monde. L'éternité.

*** Puis les loups les ont dévoré.

(Why not?)

Pardon. Non, mais je ne veux pas qu'elles se séparent, physiquement ou spirituellement, désolé. Trop compliqué la vie.

Il faut l'affronter pourtant. Take a deep breath.

.

.

.

 **L** una, elle était fragile. Trop. Physiquement, psychologiquement, spirituellement si tu veux. Les causes ne sont pas vraiment déterminées, mais…

She didn't make it. Elle n'a pas survécu. Ça allait faire deux ans qu'elles se connaissaient, qu'elles vivaient ensemble.

Parce que toutes les histoires heureuses ont une fin.

Et alors, Natasha, elle était détruite.

Elle commençait enfin à s'aimer. Mais personne n'était fait pour durer avec elle. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse, ni même moins malheureuse.

CHAOS. FOUILLI. INCONSCIENCE.

Ce fut sa vie dès lors. Elle replongea dans toutes ces merdes qui lui avaient pourri son adolescence.

Jusqu'à finir à l'hôpital. Pendant trois semaines. Elle avait failli y passer. Trois semaines auparavant, elle aurait dit que le destin s'acharnait à la laisser en vie, alors qu'elle voulait juste s'en débarrasser, de celle-là.

Mais elle se calma. Trop. Elle ne parlait plus. Ces yeux, ils n'explosaient plus, comme avant.

Son maquillage avait coulé, avait creusé des cernes permanents.

Elle n'haïssait plus. Elle n'existait plus.

Elle rentra chez elle.

Alors, à partir de ce moment, deux scénarios s'offrent à vous. Je préfère le choix deux, mais je ne pouvais écrire le second sans avoir exploré la première hypothèse.

.

.

.

 _ **P**_ _remier scénario_.

Natasha, elle ne pouvait pas. Retrouver sa vie d'avant. Ce monde, ne lui appartenait plus.

Elle avait évolué, et ça, ce n'était pas elle. Non, elle ne reconnaissait rien ici.

Comme ce bon vieux Crooks, dans _The Shawshank redemption_.

Crooks qui avait passé cinquante ans de sa vie en prison, et qui ne voulait plus en ressortir. Car sa vie n'était pas au dehors. Ces voitures démoniaques l'avaient achevé, d'une certaine façon. CROOKS WAS HERE.

Alors, elle préféra… Continuer son chemin. Vers l'autre monde.

NATASHA WAS HERE, TOO, qu'elle grava sur le mur. Et elle mit fin à ses jours.

.

.

.

 _ **S**_ _econd scénario._

Maintenant que j'ai pu exprimer mes premières pensées, je peux progresser dans la réflexion.

Car la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Tu m'entends ? La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

Alors, elle réapprit à vivre. Doucement. Step after step.

Elle se rendit dans des centres aidant les jeunes défavorisés de New York. Elle commença à y travailler, en tant qu'aide sociale. Sa carrière d'actrice était loin derrière elle.

Elle rencontra là-bas des gens qui lui redonnèrent espoir. C'est cliché vous trouvez ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Pourtant, il faut croire en l'humanité des fois. Je pense en tout cas.

Des enfants, remplis de joie de vivre.

Elle rencontra sa future femme, Helen. La peau noire, les cheveux tressés. Elle travaillait dans ce centre aussi depuis plus de cinq ans. Elle en avait trente-deux, Natasha vingt-sept.

Helen l'aida à se reconstruire. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle lui offrit une échappatoire à ses malheurs de jeunesse. Elle lui offrit une fille, Lucie, quelques années plus tard.

Elle s'était assagit, ses cheveux n'avaient pas retrouvé leur sauvagesse d'avant, ses yeux ne s'enflammaient plus de fureur et de détresse. Ses démons intérieurs s'assoupirent.

.

.

.

 **E** lle prit une bouffée d'air pollué de la grande ville, et sourit.

La vie ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
